Someone New
by AppleCiderr
Summary: During the fight against Acnologia, after Natsu attacks him for hurting Makarov, and Acnologia takes the weakened Natsu with him. After Tenrou Island, Seven Years after Natsu's kidnapping, Lucy runs into a young man who acts shy and strange towards her, and when the Crime Sorciere come asking for assistance, that young man is there once more. Something is familiar about him..
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a Fairy Tail fanfic, hope you enjoy! It will be Natsu centered, it's a story idea I thought was cool but could never find a good one, so you all better enjoy my weird idea! I'm not caught up yet so forgive anything I say that's wrong.**

**Note: Natsu will have more powers, not really OP but he will be able to fly. More dragonlike basically.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, I have a job but it has nothing to do with this. One day, though, I will be a comic writer.**

**Full Summary: During the fight against Acnologia, after Natsu attacks him for hurting Makarov, and Acnologia takes the weakened Natsu with him. After Tenrou Island, Seven Years after Natsu's kidnapping, Lucy runs into a young man who acts shy and strange towards her, and when the Crime Sorciere come asking for assistance, that young man is there once more. Something is familiar about him, will the guild figure out what it is or be left in the dark?**

– – – – –

Natsu had run and launched himself onto the Dragon King, and clung to his scales with renewed anger at the sight of his hurt master. "Give. Back. GRAMPS!" He yelled, clinging even as Acnologia tried to fling him off. This set all the other Fairy Tail members into action, all throwing their own attacks with courage thanks to Natsu. It didn't effect the Dragon King that much, he was just angered that they even tried again. It was all because of that stupid pink haired rat. He's was encouraging them, he gave them courage to fight. He couldn't have that, not at all.

After their pitiful attacks, his tail smacked them away, and when the pink haired Dragon Slayer tried to get off after them, he grabbed the boy with his claws and held him firmly. "Let me go!" He yelled," Help! Help me!" He struggled uselessly, and all the Fairy Tail members screamed in shock. Before they could move, Acnologia flew off with the boy in his arms. He would make sure that this Dragon Slayer's courage was snuffed out completely.

– – – – –

Lucy watched in shock as Natsu was dragged away, before they could do anything to help. "We have to go after him!" She yelled, and Erza grabbed her hand before she could do anything, Marakov looked the most shocked out of anyone, not only had Natsu attempted to protect him against the Dragon king in an injured state, he payed the price for it. He never wanted something like this to happen to his children. Especially Natsu, but he was gone now.

"We can't fight him now, we gotta get ourselves healed and recovered," He explained," Or else we couldn't be any help to him at all" This seemed to calm the panicking members, and they all followed the Guild Master. However it was strangely quiet, they all regretted attacking. Maybe Natsu would still be there, now all they could do was hope to be able to help him when they were recovered.

– – – – –

Two Years Later

– – – – –

Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy were searching an abandoned area, it was held by a Dark Guild a few years back and they had been feeling a dark magical power in it a while ago. They decided to investigate and see if that Dark Guild had dared to show their face again. They opened the door to a downstairs area and did not expect what they found.

Natsu Dragneel, curled in the fetal position in the corner of the room, shaking like a leaf.

It surprised Jellal that he would be here, why wasn't he with his fellow Guild members at the games. He heard some members had disappeared as well, why was Natsu down here? Jellal exchanged a look with his comrades, before he walked over and placed his hand on the shaking mage's shoulder. He cried out and slammed himself against the wall, that's when he saw it. Natsu's left arm, his right arm without a guild mark, was covered in black dragon scales, as well as the bottom of his face from under his eyes to his shoulders. His left eye blue, his right eye his normal olive. Jellal was shocked, whatever Acnologia had tried to do nearly succeeded.

"Natsu.. Calm down.. It's me Jellal," He said as calmly as he could, and Natsu panicked again before recognition flashed in his mismatched eyes. Natsu was slightly suspicious towards him, he understood that.

"Natsu, can you tell me what happened?" Jellal asked, slowly as to not make the mage panic. After moments of silence Natsu nodded silently, and he slowly began whispering to Jellal what happened. His voice was rough and shaky, but he managed to explain. Apparently Acnologia had taken him after he and the other Fairy Tail members attacked to protect Marakov, and that the Dragon King had captured him. Jellal felt pity, and it showed in his eyes. A quick glare from the mage next to him told him he didn't want pity. Somewhere in there, the old Natsu was hidden, but he probably wouldn't ever return to the same Natsu he was before.

"Want us to take you to Fairy Tail?"

A shake of the head.

"What? Why not?"

Natsu looked up at him with scared eyes, and said," I can't go back, my mark is gone, I'm a monster, more _dragon_ than _dragon slayer.._ Can I go with you guys?" Jellal looked at his pity filled team mates, it was true that they needed more manpower, and plus Natsu needed a chance to recover. Jellal took the younger boys hand in his own and helped him up, shocked to see black dragon wings on Natsu's back. Natsu gave a sheepish smile, and shrugged gently. Jellal guessed that Natsu didn't want the wings in the first place, and he walked to his team mates.

Natsu saw the other two, and he pulled his scarf up to hide the scales, eyes clouded with insecurity. Ultear gave him a large reassuring smile and said," Don't worry Natsu-kun, I won't judge you" Meredy nodded in agreement, and they all left together.

On the train ride home, Natsu didn't get sick. He didn't know why, but he honestly didn't care. Feeling relaxed instead of nauseous was a nice change. Once they got to the Crime Socieres' hidden hideout, Natsu looked around in awe. "Wow! It's pretty big for only three people, ne?" He asked curiously.

"Four now," Ultear reminded him," I bet Jellal is happy to have another guy in the guild, now he isn't outnumbered, and it's an even number of gender!" Jellal gave a gentle smile, surprising Natsu with the grin. Meredy nodded as well.

Jellal patted his back. "Let's get your wounds healed, then you can rest for a couple days, then we'll start figuring out your new powers, and stopping Dark guilds!"

"Hai!" Natsu said in an excited tone, and followed Jellal to the infirmary, and to his new life in the Crime Sorciere

– – – – –

**Thanks! R&R~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin.**

**Note: Natsu was found after two years, which means five more years pass before everyone returns from Tenrou. This chapter is still around that time, there will be the timeskip to after Tenrou in this chapter, but chapter 3 is when things really get set in motion. With luck I'll post both those chapters today!**

– – – – –

Five Months Later

– – – – –

Natsu walked down the hallway, messing with the bandages around his arm and neck. He still wasn't fully healed, but it wasn't easy to heal two years of abuse and torture. He was wearing his scarf, now washed and clean, over the bottom half of his face. He was still self conscious about his scales. It made him like Acolognia, and he hated it. However, he wouldn't complain, two years also changed his personality quite a bit. He no longer acted loudly and tried to fight everyone, he more preferred to stay quiet. The only reason he wasn't relaxing was because he got bored, so he was wandering around.

He was dressed in his usual clothing, except they were black with white trims. He wore a black cloak over it, his hair had been trimmed back to his normal spiky hair. The Crime Sociere emblem was on the cloak, showing his allegiance,

Rounding the corner, Natsu found himself staring at a large library. His mismatched eyes widened at the sight, so many books and scrolls! Though he wasn't much for reading, the idea sounded good right now. He walked over to one of the scroll sections, when something caught his eye. It was a scroll that said 'Fire' on it. He opened it and him eyes widened, all the knowledge seemed to flow at him. It was hundreds of fire spells, fire dragon slayer spells. He read it in shock, his mind opened up to a larger area of magic.

"Enjoying that scroll?"

Natsu jumped in surprise, dropping the scroll and turning to face Jellal. He quickly looked down, and said," Sorry.. I'm probably in the way aren't I? I'll leave" After the torture, and two years of unkind words and beatings Natsu got used to thinking he was in the way, or he was gonna get in the way.

Jellal shook his head. He wasn't trying to scare Natsu. "You don't have to, I just was coming to find something to read. What are you reading," He asked, Natsu picked up the scroll and handed it to him. Jellal's eyes widened. _Natsu can read it?!_ He wondered in shock.

"Y-you.. You can read that scroll?"

Natsu gave a slightly confused look, and nodded. "Yeah.. It's in our language.. C-can't you read it?" He asked timidly, and Jellal shook his head gently.

"It's in a completely different language for me.. Wait a moment!" He exclaimed, and dashed to a drawer. Using a key to unlock it, he pulled out several more scrolls.

"Can you read those as well?"

Natsu looked through them and nodded as well, it was all easy to read. Jellal stared in surprise, and said," This is amazing, those scrolls are filled with all kinds of ancient spells and powers, if you can read them it must be for you.." Natsu looked curious, and read through one. Jellal allowed him the rest of those scrolls, and went back to his own books.

From then on Natsu became an advant reader, Jellal and him would find series and read them together, Ultear and Meredy often joining as well.

– – – – –

One Year Later

– – – – –

Several things had changed over the course of a year, Natsu becoming more intellectual and even learned how to fly with his wings. His powers were extraordinary, he was now known as an S-class mage along with his guildmates. The guild had grown more powerful, but they kept who was in the guild a secret from others. It would only cause trouble.

It was a shocking day when they were in the guild hall, Meredy telling Natsu a few stories, while Jellal and Ultear ate breakfast calmly. Then the entrance was slammed open, and out came someone Natsu never expected to see.

"Cobra?!"

The four Crime Sociere mages ran over to Cobra, who was kneeling down panting weakly. Jellal stared down at him with suspicion. "What is your business here?" He demanded, hand raised and ready to begin using magic if he needed to.

Cobra looked at him frightened, and then said," I.. I'm here to join your guild. I want to be forgiven for my crimes. I heard that you made this guild so people could be forgiven, please let me be forgiven, let me join"

Natsu exchanged a shocked look with Jellal, and that's when Cobra saw him. "N-natsu?! So this is where you were.. We thought you were dead, we all heard about it. Captured by the King of Dragons.." He whispered, and Jellal raised a hand to silence him.

"I will allow you to join, I can see the truth in your words. Natsu, take Cobra to the infirary and check his wounds, I'll be there in a bit," He said, Natsu nodded. He kneeled down, and helped pull the young man up. Wrapping Cobra's arm over his shoulder, he pulled the fellow Dragon Slayer with him into the infirmary. The place he had occupied half a year ago.

Setting the man down, he started checking him for wounds. Finding a few, he healed them and wrapped the ones that couldn't be healed easily, including a broken wrist. Cobra remained surprisingly quiet, no snarky comments or insults. It wasn't until Natsu was washing his hands from the blood of the wounds when Cobra finally spoke. "Why didn't you go back to Fairy Tail after you escaped?," He asked. Natsu flinched, he had been expecting him to ask that, but why so soon?

"I couldn't"

"Why not?"

Natsu reached up his hand and pulled down his scarf, showing his scales and let Cobra get a view of his wings. "I'm a freak, that's why.." He explained solemnly. Cobra didn't say anything, he didn't know what he should say. Then finally he grabbed Natsu's scaled hand.

"I don't care if your a freak, you're my friend and teammate now"

Natsu looked surprised at first, then he merely gave a huge grin, and said,"Thanks Cobra, welcome to the Crime Sociere"

Cobra couldn't help but smile, for the first time in years he felt safe.

– – – – –

3 Years and 7 Months Later

– – – – –

Finally they had returned home. The Tenrou team. They return was welcomed happily, though they were shocked to find no Natsu. Fairy Tail hadn't seen him, apparently no one had see him. This made them feel awful. Was he still with Acolognia?! Oh no.. But there was nothing they could do but search.

Lucy felt guilty

Erza felt at fault

Gray felt empty

Marakov felt the worst of all, if he had just been faster Natsu would still be there with them..

Litttle did they know he was closer than they thought..


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! I promised didn't I? I have a bunch of inspiration for this story so expect more chappies sooner than later! (When I'm not lazy)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my life. Oh wait.. I don't have one.. Well shoot.**

– – – – –

A Few Weeks After Tenrou Team's Return

– – – – –

Lucy sat at the bar in Fairy Tail, swirling her melting ice cream with little enthusiasm as she listened to the unusual silence that hung over the Fairy Tail Guild Hall like a thick fog. It had been even more silent than usual, there was a party when they returned, but other than that everyone was still choked up over Natsu still being 'MIA' It drove her crazy, the silence was unusual. Sure, the fights got annoying pretty quick but destruction was what Fairy Tail was good at, and not a single piece of furniture was out of place.

She sighed, slipping off the stool and walking towards the entrance. "Lucy?" A small voice asked, said mage looking over to the blue cat who was sitting at one of the tables. He bounced over to her. "Where are you going?"

Lucy forced a smile, and said,"I was just gonna go to the Bookstore, wanna come too?"

"Aye!"

The cat hopped on her shoulder, and they headed towards the Bookstore. Lucy wanted to see if any new books had come out that might be interesting, and maybe get her mind off of Natsu for a few moments, even if it was only that long.

– – – – –

Natsu walked with the fully healed Cobra towards the Bookstore. Cobra had recently started to get more into books, and found that he could read the scrolls too. After finishing another book series Natsu volunteered to go out to the city and grab another book, preferably a large series. Cobra wanted to come too, mainly because he was getting a little bit of cabin fever. On the way there they made idle chatter, mainly about some missions they had recently taken. Both had their cloaks over them, hiding their faces just in case they were to be recognized, many dark guilds wouldn't hesitate to attack them on sight, the less they were recognized the better.

Once they got there, Natsu rubbed his temple for a moment, and then smirked. "I'll check out the fantasy section, you check the action section," He said. Nodding at their little plan, they split up ad began browsing. Natsu walked calmly as he scanned over the several novels, looking for one of intrest. He caught sight of a series called '_Eragon__' _He picked the book up and read the back cover, he found it quite an interesting idea for a series. He was reading the back cover still, when something slammed into him and toppled both him and the other person over. "Ow!" He cried out, falling on his side.

"Oh goodness! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" A female voice exclaimed, Natsu merely leaned forward and began picking up her books.

"No no, it's fine, I should have been paying better attention," He said, looking up. His eyes widened as he found himself staring at Lucy. He stumbled back and fell over. "S-sorry.. I.. I gotta go.." He muttered, and dashed away as fast as he could. They were okay! But.. But how? How did they get off Tenrou. Luckily, he remembered to pay for the book before he left. Cobra caught him near the border of the city.

"Natsu! What is it?" He asked worriedly.

Natsu looked up at him in fear and shock, and said," Lucy.. Erza.. Marakov.."

"They're back.."

– – – – –

Lucy was confused, she didn't understand what had happened. The young man she had run into panicked the seconds he saw her face, was it because he recognized her from Fairy Tail? Sure, she had grown a reputation but not so much that people panicked like that! That was Erza's job!

She exchanged a look with Happy and then walked away calmly, humming gently as she entered the Guild Hall. She couldn't believe her eyes when she walked into the Guild and saw none other than Jellal.

"You!" She exclaimed angrily.

Marakov held up his hands quickly. "He is here on business, we promised him an audience, he offered to have his team help us with the Dark Guild activity going on," He explained, and Lucy noticed none of the other Guild members seemed too happy about Jellal being here either. Jellal was explaining to Marakov about his idea, the fact that The Crime Sociere was an independent guild would work to their advantage because they wouldn't expect a Legal Guild to team up with The Crime Sociere.

"My team couldn't make it, but I will bring them here tomorrow, I promise," Jellal said calmly and Marakov nodded calmly. Jellal the got up and walked away, the Fairy Tail members all glared at him on his way out.

"Listen my children, the main reason I am listening to Jellal's deal is because he claimed to have information on what happened to Natsu, and I can't let something like just slide by, please forgive me but he seemed sincere," He explained, and it seemed to calm them down a bit. Even the smallest hint was helpful. They would just have to wait until tomorrow.

– – – – –

The Next Day

– – – – –

Natsu was extremely angry, and he shakily sighed. Jellal told him they were going to go and become allies with Fairy Tail. They reached to inside of the Guild Hall, and Jellal exchanged a small conversation with him. Then Jellal signaled them to walk in, the four walked in with their cloaks over their head.

"You may take off their cloaks," Jellal said, and with a gulp Natsu pulled his off. Several gasps followed, Lucy walked up to him and whispered quietly.

"Natsu..?"


End file.
